


lightweight

by watercolornights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Doyoung Is Just So Whipped For Him, Drabble, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Taeyong Is Just Basically A Drunk Cutie, Whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolornights/pseuds/watercolornights
Summary: Taeyong admitted he's a lightweight but Doyoung's not aware that he takes jokes badly when intoxicated.





	lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> so hey, this is my first time posting an nct fic in ao3. english's not my mother tongue so please forgive me if there are some errors, please kindly point them out if there are any. i just love dotae so much, enjoy reading!

Doyoung should’ve known that drinking on a Friday night with Taeyong was a bad idea. He just realized this as he struggled to support his boyfriend as they walked out of the bar. He knew that his boyfriend admitted to him that he was a lightweight but he didn’t expect him to be knocked out this bad.

“I can’t believe you,” Doyoung muttered silently as he tightened his hold on Taeyong’s waist, praying that both of them won’t stumble as they walk back to their apartment. “You  _only_ just drank one bottle, I didn’t expect you to be this intoxicated.”

Not minding Doyoung’s skepticism, Taeyong just giggled and latched his arms onto the younger’s neck making both of them stop from walking. He felt Doyoung stiffen for a second at the sudden affection before circling his arms around Taeyong in return.

“What’s the matter? Are you going to throw up? Please don’t throw up on my back.”

A giggle. “I love you.”

Doyoung's smile widened. “I love you, too, baby. Let’s just go home, hm?”

Taeyong unlatched himself from Doyoung before grinning up at him and then taking his hand. “Okay,” he happily agreed and then dragged his boyfriend with sudden eagerness. Doyoung just followed him with a fond smile on his face as he admired this new side of Taeyong.

_A cute and drunk Taeyong,_ his mind happily supplies as it stored this moment to a folder (probably named as Cute Taeyong Moments) inside his brain.

Doyoung breaks out from his happy bubble when he felt Taeyong let go from his grasp, only finding him in front of the suspiciously-open-at-ass-o’clock-pet store squealing in delight as he gushed over the puppies in display. His boyfriend looked extra cute tonight, which is a rare sight, since it’s not like Taeyong’s willing to act this cute all the time. Tonight, he let himself express more feelings (with the help of alcohol) and Doyoung just lets him be.

“Doyoung, look, look! Look at this puppy, it’s so cute!” The younger just shook his head in amusement as he went over where Taeyong was. The look on the older’s face was enough to make Doyoung hold it and squeeze his cheeks. “You’re cute.”

Taeyong pouts, which is ironic. “No, I’m not. I’m handsome! The puppies are the ones who are cute.”

“You look like a puppy to me, though.” A grin breaks out of Doyoung’s face as he watched Taeyong’s face fall and then whines. _Ah damn, he’s too cute,_ Doyoung thought silently to himself as he shook his head.

“I’m not a puppy, I’m your baby!”

“Sure, sure, baby.”

Doyoung drags Taeyong again, determined to get back to their apartment fast when the chilling temperature hits them. Hopefully fluffy Taeyong doesn’t get too distracted on the way back home. Unfortunately, things doesn’t go according to plan.

One moment they’re silently walking back to their apartment, hands linked as Doyoung hummed a song which made Taeyong off-key sing its lyrics much to his boyfriend’s disbelief (and delight). Then the next second Taeyong got himself a scratch on his eyebrow for petting a stray cat and is now whimpering in Doyoung’s arms.

The younger tuts, caressing Taeyong’s cheek trying to lessen its sting from the scratch. “Why are you like this? You knew that you shouldn’t be petting random cats or dogs on the street. They can scratch you or worse, bite your hand off.”

Taeyong only sniffs. “But you still love me, right?”

Deciding that he should lift the atmosphere a little bit, Doyoung jokes. “Where did you get that idea?”

The atmosphere only drops to a negative. A deafening silence settles upon them and then a sniffle.

_Is he crying?_ Doyoung’s smile falls when he saw that Taeyong was indeed crying, fat tears dropping on his cheeks. He immediately circles his arms around the older trying to comfort him. “I was just kidding, baby. I didn’t mean it, of course, I love you!” He reassures the older, cursing himself for making Taeyong cry.

“No,” Taeyong’s sniffles get louder. “You don’t love me.”

“Aw, c’mon, baby. That’s not true,”

“Yes, it is, you even said it.”

“No, I didn’t! I love you, okay? More than anything in the whole world.” Taeyong only turns his back at him, making Doyoung quietly scoff in disbelief. “Baby - ”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” That’s what he said before stalking off leaving a dumbstruck Doyoung behind, gaping at his retreating figure.

_Oh shit, bad joke._

(Doyoung did sleep on the couch that night, with Taeyong locking himself up on their room in quiet sniffles. His resolve breaks when Doyoung greets him a good morning with waffles and a kiss, immediately making him melt into the younger’s arms.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks are highly appreciated. thanks for reading!


End file.
